barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Sunny, Snowy Day!
A Sunny, Snowy Day '''is the 9th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. Plot Robert is showing Jeff and Linda pictures from his island vacation. Barney comes to life and transforms the playground into an island paradise. Later, Keesha comes to the playground with her new winter clothes. With a little imagination, it begins to snow! The kids play in the snow and build a snow-dinosaur. It's a day full of super-dee-duper sunny, snowy fun! '''Educational Theme: Sunny and Snowy Weather and Activities Stories: None Songs #Barney Theme Song #Mister Sun #That's What an Island Is #If I Lived Under the Sea #The Barney Bag #Ten Little Snowflakes #It's Snowing! #Three Little Kittens #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #I Love You Cast *Barney *Keesha *Jeff *Linda *Robert *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Trivia *Robert wears the same winter clothes in Barney's Night Before Christmas. *Linda is the third child to leave the classroom, and she turns out the lights. *The sound clip of the kids saying "Barney!" after coming to life is used in Ready, Set, Go!, Be My Valentine, Love Barney, and some Season 7 episodes, All Aboard!, Puppy Love!, This Way In! This Way Out!, Three Lines, Three Corners, and It's a Happy Day!. *Keesha wears the same shirt from Sing and Dance with Barney, and the same shorts from You've Got To Have Art!, and a little long hair. *Jeff wears the same green shirt and the same jeans from You Can Do It! (Episode). and a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Hansel and Gretel. And a short hair. *Linda wear the same clothes from A Hunting We Will Go (episode), A Trip Around The World, Let's Be Friends and Tom Thumb. And a little long hair. *On March 22, 2013. There's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is Barney doll with a earmuff, scarf and a cup. Than the snow sparkles. *In some portions of this episode, the song Jingle Bells plays as an underscore. (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 18 for Aired in 2002 Finally on March 2018 (2000 Version) Part 1 to 31 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! # Barney Theme Song (Camera Safari (episode)'s version) (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Camera Safari (episode)) # Hi Jeff and Linda (Let's Eat!) (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Let's Eat!) # On the Beach!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Four Seasons Day! (episode) and A Bird of the Feather) # Sun Glasses! (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Five Kinds Of Fun! and Ship, Ahoy!) # Barney comes to life (Ship, Ahoy!) (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Barney's Glasses Turns Off!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Barney Mr. Sun (Season 4 Version) (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Tree-Mendous Trees!) #Let's go to the playground and see vacation!!! (Clip and audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from A World of Friends!) #At the beach!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from This Way In! This Way Out!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Scooter In the snow crash!!!!!!!!! SNOW! (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from What's In A Name?) # Linda says "Thanks!". (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) # Kids says "Thanks!". (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney) # Barney I love you Part 8 (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Twice Is Nice! and I Can Be A Firefighter!) # Lots of fun! Today! (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Imagination Island) # Keesha watch the timer! (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing) # Robert Say "Better Going Too! Walk Home with Linda!" (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Waiting for Santa and A New Friend) # Linda says "Thanks! and Bye Barney! to Leave!" (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from All Aboard!, Carnival of Numbers! (episode) and I Can Be a Firefighter!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Sharing is Caring!'s version) (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Sharing is Caring!) # Barney comes to play (Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?) (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?) # Barney Says Segment (A Sunny, Snowy Day) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Is Everybody Happy?'s version) (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Is Everybody Happy?) # Visit PBS online at pbskids org Screen (It's a Happy Day!) (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from It's a Happy Day!) # Barney End Credits (It's A Rainy Day!'s version) (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from It's A Rainy Day!) Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day! # Barney Theme Song (A Sunny, Snowy Day!'s version) (Clip from Books Are Fun! (episode) and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Hi Baby Bop (A Sunny, Snowy Day!'s version) (Clip from It's Time for Counting! and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # On the beach!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Four Seasons Day! (episode) and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Island in the open sea!! (Clip from Round and Round We Go and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Miss Etta and Scooter All Of Them!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Michael says "Thanks!". (Clip from Hoo's In The Forest? and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Jeff says "Thanks!". (Clip from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Barney & Friends I love you (Season 6's version) (Clip from Movin' Along and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Grandparents Are Grand! (1999)) # A Trip to Imagination Island to places! (Clip from Imagination Island and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Michael time to us to leave! (Clip from Our Earth, Our Home! and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Barney says "Concert Must Fun Dinosaur Ever Had! But His Time Us to Go Now!" (Clip from Barney in Concert and Audio from Walk Around the Block with Barney, A Royal Welcome! and A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Juan say "Ok Thanks!" (Clip from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Seven Days a Week) # Barney I love you (At Home with Animals' version) (Clip from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and Audio from At Home with Animals and A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (A Sunny, Snowy Day!'s version) (Clip from It's Showtime! and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Barney comes to play (A Sunny, Snowy Day!) (Clip from My Favorite Things! and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Barney Says Segment (A Sunny, Snowy Day) ( # And remember, I Love You! (A Sunny, Snowy Day!'s version) (Clip from Here, Kitty, Kitty! (episode) and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Visit PBS online at pbskids org Screen (A Sunny, Snowy Day!) (Clip from It's a Happy Day! and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Barney End Credits (A Sunny, Snowy Day!'s version) (Clip from First Things First! and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation